More To Protect
by Fifth-Of-Fourth
Summary: Letting a new person in means one more to protect. If it is to break then isn't it natural to fix it? But you will come to realize that those are not all there is to it. SHOUJO-AI, YURI/ Fem!Accelerator/YurikoxSaten/ Rated T for language
1. Misfortune

Here is my very first To aru Majutsu no Index fic! I'm pretty much a huge fan of crack pairings. It would be interesting to have Accelerator being a girl instead of a guy for once and plus, I love to create scenarios whereby it didn't happen in canon. Plus, I love Ruiko a lot.

**I DO NOT OWN TO ARU MAJUTSU NO INDEX.**

* * *

A thirteen year old girl with blue eyes and long black hair, going by the name of Saten Ruiko, was heading towards the Judgement office to visit her close friend, Uiharu Kazari. She was under a bright blue umbrella, sheltering her from the heavy rain that came upon the city just when she was about to leave the school. Because of the accuracy of the weather forecast of this city, she was already well prepared for this event in the morning.

_Ahh… I'm lucky that I woke up early to read the forecast paper this morning. Today must be another lucky day. _she thought as she trotted carefully along the wet pavement.

After a year of the Poltergeist attack, she was promoted to second year of Sakugawa Middle School along with Uiharu who went to the same class as her. As far as she knows, there wasn't any abnormalities that occurred within the city. However, she visited the internet daily to check out the latest rumors and found out that they had been increasing with more ridiculous stories. Not that Saten would deem them as ridiculous more than it having the possibility of being a reality.

Her thoughts were put on an halt when the sound of a screeching car coming towards her resounded throughout the area. Before she knew it, she was drenched in water by the huge splash caused by the impact of the car and the nearby huge puddle laying right on the road.

_What is the point of having an umbrella now? _ Saten shouted in her own thoughts.

"My bad, my bad!" A familiar older woman with long blue hair tied into a low ponytail stepped out of the car after breaking it not far away from her.

"A-Ahhh…" Saten murmured at her own misfortune before looking up at her 'splasher'. _It's that scary teacher!_

"Oi, are you alright?" The teacher called out again, breaking Saten from yet another train of thoughts. "My bad. I took a wrong turn just now and tried to swerve my car away before it hits you," she explained.

Saten let out a small sneeze afterwards, still holding onto her umbrella but at her sides this time. "H-Haaah… I see-Ahchoo!"

"This is bad. You are going to catch a cold at this rate. My place is just nearby so you could take a shower before it gets worse at least."

Before Saten could turn down the offer, the woman had already took her by the arm towards her car and ushered her into it. Not only she had nearly killed the middle school student, she also felt responsible for bringing her into this unfortunate wet state. All this time she had also been thinking where she had met this girl before. Although it was common for her to forget about some people due to many she had met, the ones whom she never forgets are the ones who left an impression on her. Then, it clicked.

"Ah, that's right! You were that girl back at the supplementary class, weren't you? What a coincidence, huh? Although I shouldn't be saying that since I was the one who almost ran into you. It was a lucky call out there. By the way, what's your name?"

"S-Saten Ruiko," Saten replied with a hint of shiver in her tone.

"I see. No wonder I felt that I had met you somewhere before. So, do you at least remember who I am?"

Who wouldn't?

Saten nodded mildly in response. "Yomikawa-sensei… right?"

Still focusing her sight in front, she replied, "You got that right! But since I'm not your teacher anymore, you can drop the -sensei suffix. Well, that supplementary class was only a one time deal after all," she pointed out while making a turn on the road. "We better get you to my place fast. I have some clothes you can change into in the meantime."

"I-it's alright. You don't really have to go through the trouble."

"Don't be so polite. It's my fault that you are in this state too after all. After you are done, I'll bring you back to your dorm unless you were initially heading to somewhere else?" she inquired.

"Judgement office. To visit a friend of mine but I don't think I would have the time…" she trailed off.

Yomikawa laughed nervously. "Really sorry about that. I was talking to a colleague of mine but I guess I shouldn't have done that."

-x-

When they arrived at Yomikawa's apartment, Saten was struck in awe by the size of the room. It seemed to be too big for one single person to stay but then again, Yomikawa is an adult and an Anti-skill member at that. Plus, the whole huge place seemed cleaner than her usual untidy room. It must be a hassle to clean up this huge place on her own.

"Eh, looks like Kikyou and the brats are not at home."

So she wasn't living alone after all.

"Well, doesn't matter. Here is a towel and some clean clothes," Yomikawa offered after emerging from a room and plopped it into her hands. "There is only one brat here that has almost the same size as you so I guess you'll have to do with that."

"Is it really alright…?" she asked nervously. Neither asked permission from the said 'brat' for the usage of her clothes.

Yomikawa nodded in confirmation and brought Saten to the bathroom, urging her in and only left when she had Saten's school uniform for to wash. The middle school student sighed at her situation and proceeded to lock the door so that she could shower.

At some point during her shower, she heard the front door opening before the place seemed to be crowded with the new level of noises that this house contained. There was a few shouts here and there along with a cheerful, strangely adorable voice which wasn't even enough for Saten to make out what the occupants in the house were shouting about. It wasn't important anyway… until the door to her bathroom opened.

"Ah." An albino 'man' could only utter out when he saw an unfamiliar girl using the bathroom.

Of course, when a male sees a female naked, the latter could only react by…

"KYAAAAA!"

Even though the male doesn't seem to have any special reaction towards seeing a naked body of a female.

"My bad again! I forgot to tell you that the lock was spoilt," Yomikawa called out as she rushed into the scene.

"Why the hell didn't you get it fixed then?" The albino shouted.

Yomikawa blinked, as though confused at the question. "We are all girls here, aren't we? So I don't think a lock would be important, Yuriko-chan."

"Don't call me that!"

"You don't like it, Accelerator-chan?"

"I'm fine with my name but don't add shit in it!"

And while the considerate occupants of this house are quarreling, a dumbstruck girl stood in the middle of the shower. It's not difficult to see Yuriko as a girl or a boy due to her size and way of speech. But right now, she looks 70% more like a boy with her shoulder length messy white hair, scary looking face while wearing a male's T shirt and long blue jeans. Plus, the so called genderless person has an extremely flat chest.

Saten gave out a sigh of a relief. "So it's a girl…"

That sentence caught the attention of the other two people in the room.

"What? You thought that Yuriko-chan was a male?" Yorikawa asked with a tint of humor in her tone before bursting out laughing. "I don't blame you at all. The times when she walked in on me, Kikyou and the other brat bathing and had no reaction or whatsoever, I thought that the kid still hadn't developed his hormones."

Is that something a teacher should say?

"I told you not to call me by that shit!"

And the person insulted had to chose the wrong part to rebuke.

"But from whichever you see Yuriko-chan now, she seemed to be more like a guy. I told you that you should wear skirts and dresses more often."

"Like hell I'm ever going to put myself in those crap," she snapped.

"Um…"

Hello, someone is still naked in the showers.

-x-

It took awhile before Yomikawa and Yuriko to realize their surroundings and promptly left the bathroom with a slam of a door by the latter while still able to hear them arguing with each other even when they are probably not near the area. That was an eventful moment but Saten wasn't sure she would want to experience it again. Yomikawa seemed to be as indecent as Saten initially thought she wouldn't be.

It was then she realized Yomikawa had called the albino 'Accelerator'. That name sounds oddly familiar. A few seconds later, Saten let out a gasp in realization. Accelerator is the name for the No.1 level five Esper in the Academy City. No one has really saw Accelerator in person and even if they did, they wouldn't have known that they had saw the famous No.1 Esper. Apparently not many knew how Accelerator looked like.

In Saten's honest opinion, Accelerator looked like a person who gone out from a hospital. And being a frequent patient at that.

There was not much time for her to ponder more as she finally finished rinsing soap off herself thus ending her shower time. The clothes Yomikawa gave her was of a simple black T-shirt and jeans which Saten had this feeling that it belonged to Yuriko. But it was either she wears it or deck outside naked and give the occupants of this house a round two of her naked figure. The latter doesn't sound appealing at all.

"And I was just saying-Hey, you're done," Yomikawa called out when Saten came into view.

Yuriko's eyebrow twitched at the sight. "Why the hell is she wearing /my/ clothes?"

"Waaaah! MISAKA cried out as MISAKA looks at the stranger in awe." A little girl, not till the age of eleven popped out of her hiding spot from Yuriko's side.

"I told you that I soaked her clothes along the way so I had to find something to fit her in. Kikyou and mine are obviously too big for her and I don't think she could even squeeze into the other brat's clothes," Yomikawa explained. "So, how does it fit?" She asked as if she was expecting a very good answer.

"Um… it's a little tight around the chest but it's alright."

Saten got it right. Yomikawa burst into another round of laughter.

"Tch."

"Yuriko-chan is still a kid after all. Right. I hadn't introduced the both of you, right?" Yomikawa stated although Yuriko doesn't seem like she would care. "This girl is Saten Ruiko. And Saten-chan, this sharp tongued brat is Suzushina Yuriko and the tiny brat is Misaka." It wouldn't be appropriate to reveal Last order's name.

"Misaka? Is she related to Misaka Mikoto? Now that I think about it, she does look alike to her…" Saten trailed off she she stared at the little one.

Last order perked up at that. "MISAKA is Misaka's little sister, MISAKA answered."

"Misaka never told us before," Saten murmured while recalling if there was any time when Misaka talked about her own family. None.

Yomikawa shrugged at that. It was no surprise that Misaka Mikoto didn't inform her friends about the Shift level 6 experiment along with the 20001 clones that was made during the process. 20000 of those who looked like the Railgun herself while 20001 is Last Order obviously. And among those numbers, 10031 of them had ceased to exist. Why Misaka would never dream of telling her friends such an event… was self-explanatory.

* * *

Although I have some plans for this story, I am still not confident of how it will turn out yet. I hope that this fic would be enjoyable to all. Reviews are deeply appreciated!


	2. Our Oppositions

I'm still trying to get a hang of my words since it's been some time since I wrote a fic/chapter. Nevertheless, thank you guys for reading this and I hope you have enjoyed it so far. Although I already have the main plot in mind, getting towards that plot is what I'm still currently working with as well. Note that this chapter may be temporary for your opinions and subjected to change if it's not up to satisfaction.

**Takawai: Thank you! Yeah, I do admit it seemed rushed since I am subconsciously trying to keep it as simple as possible although there is many things to write in there. xD I'm glad that you liked my story. ;)**

**YuzukiP: You could say that it is AU in some ways and she will appear in the next chapter.**

**I DO NOT OWN TO ARU MAJUTSU NO INDEX**

* * *

"Alright, I'm going to make dinner. But before that, you do need a lift to the Judgement office first?" Yomikawa inquired.

Saten shook her head in response. "My friend's free time would be over by now. I could go back on my own…"

"Nonsense. I did tell you that I owe you a lift, didn't I? Since you are not in a hurry, we could have our dinner first before sending you back. How does that sound?" Yomikawa has a smile on her face as though daring anyone to object. Naturally, Saten didn't. "Make yourself comfortable and have a nice chat. Don't mind me."

With that, Yomikawa walked to the kitchen area which wasn't hidden by the living room at all. In fact, it was probably part of it. Saten didn't quite know how to act at the moment. Apart from the fact that there is a cheerful little Misaka around, the Number one in Academy City seemed pretty much unapproachable. However, it was easy to doubt that thought when Yuriko didn't react much towards Last Order's constant pestering around her. So perhaps she might not be as bad as she thought…

Still, striking a conversation with a stranger is awkward.

Perhaps Saten could let this silence continue on until Yomikawa finishes cooking-

"How old are you? MISAKA asks as MISAKA moves her place towards you."

-Or maybe not. Deciding not to question her weird pattern of speech and leave it as a kid's thing, Saten shifted aside for Last Order to hop on the spot beside her. "Um… Fourteen. What about you?"

"MISAKA is ten! MISAKA chirped up as MISAKA gives her given age. What school do you go to? MISAKA inquired curiously."

"Sakugawa Middle School. I guess you can say that it's not very famous or prestigious," she replied.

"MISAKA knows the school! MISAKA proclaimed proudly as MISAKA puffed her chest out. And… what level are you? MISAKA asks as MISAKA wants to get to know you better."

Saten shifted her eyes away slightly. Although she was pretty good at being aphetic at her own power level, it was still a sore spot for her ever since she realized that she wanted to get stronger in order to help her friends. However, as far as she tried, her level remained the same ever since the Level Upper incident. But it was safe to say that her stats had been increasing considerably after the supplementary class.

"I'm level 0," Saten admitted with a grin on her face.

"I see… MISAKA muttered as MISAKA doesn't want you to feel bad."

Saten brings up her hands and shook them lightly to show that it was fine. "It's alright! I don't feel bad at all," Okay, maybe slightly, she does. "I'm not very affected by it so don't worry."

"You're so strong! MISAKA praised as MISAKA brings her sleeve to wipe her teary eyes."

"She is really working hard and I'm sure you will improve if you continue the hard work," Yomikawa remarked, joining in the conversation while cooking. "I'm sure you know this already but Yuriko-chan is a level 5."

"Tch. I don't give a damn."

The lack of interest really reminded Saten of Mikoto Misaka, another level 5 friend of hers. At first, Saten thought that the higher levels of the prestigious schools would be like those arrogant princesses she imagined them to be. Reaching level 5 was a huge feat indeed but Saten presumed that the enthusiasm would come to wear off once they finished their goal. Unless there was a level 6 but that was impossible. Still, she couldn't help but feel envious of those who had at least a power level.

"It is a good thing, isn't it?" Saten pointed out, feeling quite inferior yet knowing that having strength is fortunate because of the ability to protect.

"Hah?"

"Having strength to protect your friends. Isn't that a good thing?" And yet they sometimes acted as though their power wasn't anything of importance. Perhaps to Saten, they are since she had none to begin with.

Yuriko clicked her tongue in distaste at the naivety of this girl. "Not when you use them to commit crimes."

"You can choose not to!"

"Too late for that, damn woman."

"Then don't do it anymore!"

Saten wouldn't know what kind of crimes Yuriko committed but that was a natural response to them, wasn't it? If someone commits a crime, wouldn't it be natural to not do it again? Although what they had left would be unfixable, it was the least they could do instead of continuing so. Yet, Saten knew that she was probably hidden to many things thus disabling her to speak as such, everything still lies in the basics of basics.

"Damn woman. Don't speak as though you know every single fuck."

Saten glared at her in response. "I don't know anything but that's the least of what everyone should know, shouldn't it?"

"You don't know how much of a villain I am, bitch."

"You don't know how much you are making everything seems dead permanent," Saten rebuked although there was a nagging feeling inside of her that was persuading her to back down. "You can't change what you've done before but at least change what you are going to do in future!"

"You make everything sound goddamn simple!"

"You make everything sound so impossibly difficult!"

Throughout the conversation, Yomikawa and Last Order were silent while listening to their argument. Yomikawa didn't intervene because she wanted to hear what Saten had to say while Last Order didn't because she wanted to know if someone could make her guardian think that she was not as bad as she think she is. Both of them knew that Saten didn't have an inkling to what had happened but neither of them felt what Saten was saying was wrong at all.

"MISAKA thinks Yuriko isn't a bad person MISAKA says as MISAKA tries to let you know."

Yuriko clicked her tongue again and turned her head away, refusing to continue the conversation anymore. FIrst of all, who does that girl thinks she is? Jumping into something she hardly knew about and acting as though she does. She hated how she made everything she had done sound as though it was near nothing at all. It was highly irritating and annoying yet she wouldn't be able to say anything against Last Order.

"Isn't it about time you started to let loose?" Yomikawa questioned while bringing the cooked food to the table before handing them one plate to one. All fresh from the rice cooker. "On a side note, Kikyou and the other won't be home until tomorrow." WORST is still with the frog faced doctor and the other original Misaka clones.

"Bullshit."

Yomikawa smiled as though she expected that answer from Yuriko. But it didn't faze her a bit. Plus, she had thought of a wonderful idea while hearing their conversation. "What do you think about going to school, Yuriko-chan?"

"Fucking disgusting." Yuriko would've been thankful to Yomikawa to not even suggest it.

"That's great because I'm thinking of enrolling you to Sakugawa Middle School," Yomikawa admitted, thinking that it would be good for Yuriko to be with someone new. Someone who is at least normal in many ways. "It would be a good chance for you too."

"For fuck?" Yuriko spat in disgust, not even minding her language. "Why middle school too? I'm fucking seventeen."

"I read your profile and realized that your attendance for every year is near zero," Yomikawa answered, knowing that it was partly due to the Shift level six experiment's fault and the fact that Yuriko hated being around people the most. "So the best way is for you to start from fresh."

Yuriko's eyebrow twitched. "Don't make it sound like I agreed to it!"

"Yet," Yomikawa added and motioned to the seemingly sparkling Last Order.

"School is fun! MISAKA cheered as MISAKA expects you to agree."

"No."

Last Order pouted at the response and tugged onto Yuriko's shirt. "Why not? Why not? MISAKA pestered as MISAKA hopes for you to give in-Mppph!"

"Eat, damn brat," Yuriko grumbled as she shoved a small portion of food into Last Order's mouth to shut the smaller one up. However, there wasn't any ill intention. "I /refuse/ to go to that shit hell you call school."

Saten didn't seem to have anything to say towards Yomikawa's decision. Saten predicted that Yuriko would have to give in sooner or later. Yomikawa wasn't nicknamed 'Spartan' for nothing. However, the question of why would she suggest her school was still nagging at the back of her mind though she felt that she shouldn't interrupt this conversation between them.

Saten doesn't have anything to do with it after all.

"On top of that, since I know that you didn't like to be surrounded by strangers. I'll try to see if I can convince them to put you in the same class as Saten. Although you would be a second year, I don't think it would be a big issue as long as you feel comfortable in going to a school."

"Like fuck I would feel anything different!" Yuriko growled, not liking the idea at all.

"WHAT?" Saten exclaimed in pure shock and horror. Why must fate do this to her?

Yomikawa simply gave them a smile while stabbing her food with her fork, giving the whole occupants a feel of a dangerous aura, except for Last Order who is still tugging onto Yuriko's shirt, and no room for objections. "This is an order from your guardian, Yuriko-chan."

-x-

After they finished eating, Yomikawa excused herself and Saten to bring the latter back to her dorm. Along the waiting time, Last Order had already fallen asleep due to passing her bedtime. Yuriko couldn't help but fee that Yomikawa was plotting something with that decision of hers. Whatever it was, she knew that it wasn't anything of ill intention but would probably make her suffer at the same time. Still, Yuriko had come to realized ever since her awakening, Yomikawa probably only wanted to help her with everything she could.

Not that she would agree that this was the best way.

An hour or two later, Yomikawa finally came back. She must've talked to Saten along the journey about her decision and no doubt persuaded Saten to go along with what she could've planned. Firstly, the level five and level zero obviously aren't on the best of terms. Yuriko suspected that Yomikawa must've mental blindness of some sort or just simply couldn't sense the atmosphere.

"Yomikawa," Yuriko seethed out when the woman came into view. "Explain."

"Hmm?" Yomikawa tilted her head as though pretending not to understand her plight. "You mean about my decision to enroll you into Sakugawa? I was serious about it, you know. I feel that you could do much more being friends with her."

If possible, Yuriko's glare seemed to heighten to a new level. "When. Did you come to such a bullshitting idea?"

"That girl seemed to be different, wasn't she? Even when you were stubborn on thinking yourself in a bad light, she tried to make you think otherwise despite not knowing you, right? It's true that she didn't know about the project but I don't think what she said was wrong either."

"Tch. You are just throwing her into hell just by suggesting that woman to associate herself with me."

Yomikawa shrugged. "Is that going to stop you?"

"That bitch could get herself into murder with my enemies in this city."

"No problem. I'll be there to keep a good watch on her surroundings. And you would too, wouldn't you?" Yomikawa pointed out with a grin. "The girl has agreed so don't you think you want to take the chance? Even as you are speaking now, you seemed to be worried to what might happen to her."

"You are fucking insane, Yomikawa," she asserted.

Yomikawa chuckled at that. "I said before that I'm going to save you, aren't I? Risks are everywhere as long as you try to take a step. Saten Ruiko, herself, was a victim once. It might not look like it, but she is much stronger than her level gave her credit for. It's a rare chance for you to meet someone like her. Although I can understand that you are worried."

Yuriko gave out a low growl. "I am not fucking worried."

"Then you are afraid. You are afraid of something bad happening to someone just because of a step you took. And that it might not be fixable. However, like I said, risks are everywhere along with the pros and cons. It depends on how much you can bring out the pros and minimizing the cons. I am willing to lay my bet on that girl," Yomikawa gave a determined grin and retreated back to her room.

Yuriko turned her head away and clicked her tongue again. "Pathetic."

* * *

I am still putting the idea of having Yuriko enrolling into a Middle School on hold since there is still other routes I could take. I'm most comfortable with this one though but as I've stated, this MAY BE temporary depending on other opinions. Please review!


	3. Only The Beginning

Here is the next chapter of this story. Out of the routes possible, I still feel like this would be the best one. Last Order and Misaka WORST are definitely still in this fic and will make more appearances starting from chapter four or five.

**YuzukiP: Thank you! And yes, Misaka, Kamijou and even Kuruko and the others will make more appearances than just a cameo in near chapters. **

**marze09: Thanks! The other options would be having Last Order going to school instead or having Saten visit Yomikawa's house like how she would visit the Judgement Office. **

**I DO NOT OWN TO ARU MAJUTSU NO INDEX**

* * *

The next morning, Yuriko woke up to a slam in her room. And she wasn't in a good mood. It was just too goddamn early to be woken up by a loud, startling noise (Not that she would admit that she was startled). If only she didn't have to rely on the choker around her neck, she would've been able to sleep peacefully while blocking out anything with her Vector Change ability. Alas, she chose the hard route for the sake of saving Last Order from Amai Ao's plot.

Thus to sum it up, she was seething in irritation.

"Yo-Mi-Ka-Wa," she hissed threateningly. "Whatever reason to decide to wake me up at-" Glances at clock. "-6AM better be good or else I'll rip you to shreds."

Yomikawa, as if unaffected by the threat by simply shoving it off, marched into the room with a box in her hands. Yuriko could almost feel the aura the contents in the box was radiating through their confines. And whatever it was, it sent a little shiver up her skin. It didn't make her feel better at the fact that she was staring at Yomikawa's morning grinning face. Let's just say that the Anti-Skill wasn't a very morning person as well. It has to be important if she had to wake damn 6AM just to deal with Yuriko.

"Last night, I contacted Sakugawa regarding your enrollment. I explained to the principal about everything-" Most likely lying through some points. "-And they agreed to allow you to transfer. Being an Anti-Skill member really does have its benefits. Thus, I went to the school earlier to fetch whatever you need."

"Wait just a damn minute. I NEVER agreed to it!" Yuriko objected.

Yomikawa blinked at her in mock confusion. "We just discussed this yesterday, didn't we? You are going to enroll in Sakugawa Middle School as class 2-D. By the way, I got your textbooks and school uniform in here. Also, I sent in your application and was already processed."

Why doesn't anyone ever listen to what the albino has to say?

"Here you go!"

After rummaging through the box, Yomikawa held out a Sakugawa Middle School girl's uniform. Although Yuriko is already confirmed to be a female, she had been living as a male throughout her whole life. The thought of wearing a skirt or a dress brings out the same towards any guys who would be asked to do the same. However as a calm and composed (So she claims) esper, her rage was well kept inside.

"Why… is it a skirt?" she questioned while gritting her teeth to contain herself from going into 'Angel class'.

"Because you are a female of course. You can't share a dorm room with Saten Ruiko if you were to enroll as a male," Yomikawa explained in a matter-of-fact tone.

If any possible, Yuriko's irritant level shot through the roof. "Hold on a damn minute! Tell me everything! Every single damn thing you planned, you devil! You never mentioned about dorms or any of that crap in the last few hours!"

"Oh? I didn't? My bad," Yomikawa apologized insincerely before beginning to explain. "Because Sakugawa Middle School is a far deal way from here, I decided to place you in a dorm so that it would be more convenient for you."

"Have you forgotten to what happened to /my/ dorm room, you crazy woman?"

"Of course. But think about it, over the year, the threats had been reduced a great deal. In addition, almost everyone you know recognizes you as a guy and doesn't know your real name. As long as you look like a girl and uses your real name, it shouldn't be a problem."

Yuriko sighed in defeat. What was the point in arguing anymore? "So in other words, you are kicking me out?"

"Take it as a new form freedom your guardian is giving you. Along with the experience. I do want you to grow after all," Yomikawa responded with her grin.

"Bullshit."

"So what is your answer?"

Yuriko stared at her.

"Hell no."

Outside the room, there were two person of similar faces but different heights eavesdropping at the whole conversation. They glanced down/up at each other and gave a playful grin along with a thumbs up. Looks like they are going to plan something.

* * *

Saten Ruiko was already in the classroom a few minutes before homeroom should start. She still held thoughts about yesterday's incident at Yomikawa's house and the conversation Yomikawa and her had back in the car. Although she had already expected what is to come later on, she wasn't quite well prepared for what was going to happen. Above anything else, she was worried although she didn't have any objections towards Yomikawa's decision ever since their chat.

_Flashback_

_"So could you assist me in helping this child grow?" Yomikawa inquired after telling Saten Ruiko of the whole story. It was a test. A test to see if her reaction would be like anyone Yuriko expected to have. But deep down, Yomikawa already knew so that was why she was able to share easily._

_Shaking herself from the state of shock at the story, she pondered for a few moments. "I can but I don't think I would be able to help much…"_

_"It doesn't have anything to do with strength now. It takes much more than that. Acceptance. After you heard my story, do you think Yuriko is as bad as she thinks?" _

_"I… am not sure. But I don't take back what I said before."_

_Yomikawa smiled and nodded. "That's good. Although that child is walking on the path of good now, it's easy for anyone to knock her back into the darkness. That is why, my job is to prevent that from happening. For the sake of her and the people who treasures her."_

_"I… see."_

_"If you choose not to, I will not force you. It's your decision to make and all I can do is to try to persuade. Because I have faith in you, I'm willing to place my bets on you at this moment," Yomikawa spoke._

_Saten looked out of the window and pondered more. Sure, even Saten herself was surprised that she didn't harbor any disgust towards what Yuriko had done. Perhaps it was because that the albino had suffered a great deal in order to redeem her mistakes. Or perhaps it was because Saten experienced pain and guilt herself too. The Level Upper incident which she dragged her friends down with would never leave her mind. Guilt._

_"Alright. I will help," she said in a determined tone._

_"That's good to hear."_

_End of flashback_

"I wonder if I can really do it…" Saten murmured while looking outside the window.

"Saten-san! Good morning," Uiharu greeted as she took her seat in front of her close friend.

"Ah, Uiharu. Good morning," Saten greeted back after having snapped out of her thoughts.

As if on cue, the bell rang signaling the start of homeroom. Their homeroom teacher, Daigo, entered the class a few short moments later. He cleared his throat for everyone to get themselves seated before starting off. Saten already knew what was going to come next… if Yomikawa's persuasion on the other party was successful. And Saten long knew of how effective Spartan could make someone bend to her will in many ways.

"Although it's been two months ever since this year started, we have now a new transfer student. Due to circumstances, she was transferred to our class even though she is older than all of you so please still do help her in any way you can," Daigo started off with a smile. "You may come in now."

The door opened and an albino with their girls' school uniform walked into the class, looking as though she plowed through World War Ten. Aside from the uniform, she also wore an accessory of a clip (Moreso being forced onto her) at the left side of her hair. Plus, she was had a pale skin and a skinny, almost fragile-like figure while holding a hostile gaze on her face. And all of those would give anyone the immediate reaction of looking at a female instead of otherwise.

"Her name is Suzushina Yuriko. Would you like to introduce yourself?" Daigo asked.

"…No thank you."

The cold response had thrown most of the people in the class off balance. Her voice was slightly rough mostly because it held real hostility into it. Yuriko was not used to having classmates. Even back at the Academy, she was put into a special class whereby she would be the only student in a single room. Not that she wasn't thankful of it, social wasn't exactly her forte at that time as well. Plus, with her powers, she may unintentionally hurt anyone in there.

"I see. Then it's alright," Daigo, one of the unaffected people, put on a smile. "You can sit next to Saten Ruiko. She is sitting over there next to the windows at the back of the class. You will be her new dorm mate from now on and you can seek help from her if you ever need any."

Wordlessly, Yuriko made her way towards the back of the class and took her seat beside the raven haired girl. The shorter hair girl, Uiharu, seemed to be glancing back at Saten to Yuriko as if she was genuinely worried for what might happen to her friend. Yuriko didn't strike anyone as a friendly person at all.

"Um… hello," Saten greeted softly, trying to start it off.

"Hn."

_What a cold reaction… _Saten thought whilst sweat-dropping. "Want to join us for lunch later on?"

"S-Saten-san…" Uiharu whispered.

"No thank you."

"Come on," Saten tried to persuade as Uiharu tried to get her attention. "We're going to eat at the rooftop. The scenery is great and-"

"Saten Ruiko," Daigo interrupted her. "Could we please keep conversations for lunchtime?" he asked politely.

Saten gave a startled squeak and nodded meekly. "Y-Yes. I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Thank you." Daigo smiled and resumed his lesson.

Saten gave a sigh and remained silent this time, glancing at Yuriko from the corners of her eyes to find her staring straight ahead with an irritated look. It was as though she didn't like being in this classroom at all. Well, she couldn't really be blamed. After everything, she doubted someone would just come out being a social butterfly immediately. Saten did agree to help but also felt a little frustrated. After all, they didn't hit it off well from the start.

Then she saw Uiharu passing her a piece of small crumbled paper onto her desk. Opening it, she read the contents.

_Are you sure? She didn't seem to like it very much…_

Uiharu has a point there. No matter how much you look at it, Yuriko definitely want to be left alone.

_It's okay, I promise! Everything will be alright, kay?_

Saten replied back on the same piece of paper and passed it forward.

_I know… I trust you, Saten-san. But I don't want her to feel any discomfort. - Uiharu_

_I said everything is going to be alright, Uiharu. Don't worry. ^-^ -Saten_

_But, Saten-san… - Uiharu_

_It's going to be okay. Trust me! -Saten_

_Alright… but don't flip her skirt or anything! -Uiharu_

_Huh? Why would I do that? -Saten_

_Y-You always do it to me! So please, promise me that you won't flip her skirt. -Uiharu_

_But I don't have any reason to. -Saten_

_E-Ehhhh? -Uiharu_

The note passing between Saten and Uiharu become what it seemed like to be a humorous conversation. If Saten were to even try flipping Yuriko's skirt, she wouldn't be able to see the next day. Uiharu felt a delinquent kind of aura from the albino. Plus, her red slitted eyes gave the sort of 'Don't fuck with me or you'll be shredded' look. It was scary to someone as timid as her but at the same time, she seemed kind of lonely.

In the midst of the conversation, Saten felt something hit her head and landed on the side of the table. It was another crumbled piece of paper.

_If you're late, I'll smash you. _was what was written.

Saten took another glance at the albino who seemed to have her attention back in front but with her irritated expression mellowed down a lot. Smiling a bit, she decided that perhaps she wasn't that difficult to make friends with. Funnily enough, Saten immediately thought of her as a tsundere. Very like another level five she happened to know.

"Saten Ruiko!" Daigo called out to her day dreaming student again, earning another small squeak at being caught

* * *

There we go. How is it so far? Please review!


	4. It's A Promise

Here is the latest chapter. I hope you enjoy it as well!

**YuzukiP: Yes, shoujo ai, in other words Yuri, is lesbian love. And I'm really sorry about the shortness of each chapter. It may gradually increase in future chapters!**

**I DO NOT OWN TO ARU MAJUTSU NO INDEX**

* * *

A few lessons after, it was finally lunch break time. The three of them, Saten, Uiharu and Yuriko, headed towards the rooftop as agreed on. After the numerous note passing between Saten and Uiharu, the latter felt a little bit more comfortable around the presence of the pale skinned albino. Said albino was still silent and giving off a hostile aura that made students around instinctively back away whenever she passes by. The attention was definitely on them, including Saten and Uiharu.

Even when Yuriko wasn't known as 'Accelerator', she could already cause people to act weary of her due to her cold look. It just gave others a struck of discomfort. However, Yuriko may be used to the attention but the Level zero and one weren't. Either way, they still kept it in until they arrived at the rooftop, harboring no ill thoughts for the socially awkward.

"Ah~ We finally arrived," Saten gave out a loud sigh of relief.

Yuriko had already taken her place an area nearby which is not too far from the fence. Uiharu followed nervously while Saten didn't seem to be affected by the albino as much as hers. Saten only did what she does best everyday.

_FWOOOOSH!_

"So today is pink with laces, huh?"

"U-Uwaaaah! S-Saten-san! W-what do you think y-you are doing?" Uiharu exclaimed with her face beet red while both of her hands tugged down onto the hem of her skirt to prevent Saten from repeating her actions.

Saten raised an eyebrow. "Ah~ Seeing your panties always calms me down," she remarked while taking her spot on the floor.

"Y-You shouldn't do that, S-Saten-san! E-Especially with Suzushina-san around!" Uiharu continued to rant.

"It's fine, isn't it?" Saten asked in a matter-of-fact tone before turning to Yuriko. Right, socialize. "I mean, Yuriko-san is a girl too and I'm sure she is wearing panties as well. Unless I'm wrong…" she trailed off.

Yuriko's eyebrow twitched at that as a small vein popped out. "Of course I am you damned pervert! If you ever think about flipping it, I will use you as a punching bag!"

"Relax~ I am not planning on it," she reassured and motioned Uiharu to sit down with her.

"Tch. Weird people I have to put up with," Yuriko grumbled.

"You… are always in a bad mood, aren't you?" Saten questioned as she opened up her lunchbox. It was no wonder Yuriko had trouble talking to someone without offending them in any way. Still, the raven haired girl couldn't blame her. "Could it be that you have PMS twenty-four seven?"

"I will seriously break your neck," Yuriko threatened but Saten didn't seem bothered by it.

Uiharu, on the other hand, sweated nervously while worried for her friend. "A-Ah… I-I don't think Saten-san is serious, Suzushina-san," Uiharu tried to convinced before turning to Saten. "Saten-san, you shouldn't have said that."

"Hmm? Oh, don't mind it," Saten dismissed the issue off-handedly. She was starting to get used to Yuriko's mouth too.

"Th-that's not alright! Mou, Saten-san…" Uiharu murmured in exasperation at her close friend's antics. "I'm really sorry, Suzushina-san."

Yuriko clicked her tongue. "Tch. Nothing to worry your head off. And it's Yuriko."

Feeling as though the albino wasn't as anti-social as she thought, Uiharu gave a cheerful smile. "Okay, Yuriko-san!"

"It's nothing to worry about, Uiharu! Yuriko-san actually insults more than I do," Saten claimed with a chuckle.

"Which I won't if you don't deserve it, dumbass," Yuriko shot back.

"Ah... calm down, the both of you," Uiharu persuaded softly.

For some reason, it was difficult to get mad around people like Uiharu. Perhaps it was because of her innocence and naviety that shrouded around her despite being part of Judgement. Even though she could tell Uiharu was scared of her, it didn't stop the other to tag along for lunch. As far as Yuriko could tell, she didn't come along because she was forced to; most probably for her close friend. But now, she was speaking to Yuriko as though she was a normal person.

Saten, on the other hand, had a sharp tongue. She tends to blurt out things without thinking of the consequences or perhaps she had already gotten used to Yuriko's false threats. But despite feeling annoyed by her, Saten was known to be straightforward and wouldn't say things that were far from the truth. She also didn't show any signs of being afraid of the pale albino; something Yuriko wouldn't be used to in her life.

* * *

After school had ended, the three of them agreed to meet up after Uiharu's Judgement work was done and Yuriko to finish unpacking. Uiharu seemed to be enthusiastic in introducing Yuriko to their friends much to the albino's chagrin. Even though she had improved a lot more after the Hawaii incident compared when she was known as simply the 'Accelerator', she still preferred to be alone rather than having to tolerate people around her.

There were only a few whom she had warmed up to who mainly consisted of Last Order, Yomikawa, Yoshikawa and Misaka WORST. No, she would never admit to that out loud even though she does in fact held a sense of protectiveness over them.

"Here is our room," Saten broke Yuriko's train of thoughts after stopping outside their dorm room. "Your packages should already be inside already."

"Yeah, yeah."

Saten resisted the urge to give a sigh at her disinterested tone. Not that she expected anything else more than that. Upon opening the door, she found that they weren't alone in this room. For one, there was a terrible huge munching noises, squeals and laughter. And in their sight, was none other than…

"We already have intruders?" Saten gasped aloud.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Yuriko snapped, feeling more veins popping on her forehead.

Said culprits looked up from their position. "Uwaaah! Welcome back! MISAKA greeted as MISAKA runs over to you!"

"Hey, you are finally back. Took you long enough! Misaka is tired of waiting!" Misaka WORST complained/whined.

"You are home. MISAKA pointed out as MISAKA waves at you." Misaka 10032 greeted.

Yuriko already had a feeling that if she doesn't flush them out, her peaceful years would be out of reach. Just when she thought that she could finally gain at least something from living away from Yomikawa's house, the ones who were always responsible for her headaches followed all the way to Sakugawa dorm. If they think that they are going to be kept here, Yuriko would be more than glad to prove them wrong. At least maybe not Last Order since the little child still couldn't protect herself well.

"All of you! Get out of here!" Yuriko roared.

"NOOO~! MISAKA cries as MISAKA is fearful of the thought of Yuriko-nee not wanting to have anything to do with MISAKA anymore!"

"Heh. As if!" Misaka WORST smirked.

"No. MISAKA replied, reflecting on MISAKA 20001's feelings."

_Where the hell is Yomikawa when I need her? _Yuriko groaned loudly in her thoughts.

Meanwhile, Saten was observing the Misaka clones curiously. She had already heard EVERYTHING from Yomikawa, including the experiment plan which Misaka was involved in. Saten felt bad for her friend's plight and couldn't help but feel upset because she didn't notice it before. It was then she realized that not everything seemed as they are. Being a level five had their downside too. Having more responsibility on their shoulder.

"Even though you guys are clones, the differences are really obvious," Saten remarked as she continued to study them.

"Clones… wait-what did you just say?" Yuriko shouted.

Saten jumped up almost a mile and covered her mouth with her hands. "Oops!"

"Don't 'Oops!' me! How the fuck did you know about that?"

"I… uh…" Saten glanced away nervously, not quite sure if she should reveal it. It was until she saw the deadpan serious look on Yuriko's face then she decided it would be better not to lie. "Y-Yomikawa-sensei kind of… told me everything."

_That… woman! _Yuriko screamed in her head again, feeling the urge to rip her hair out.

"So you already know everything about us? MISAKA asks as MISAKA looks at you in worry, scared that you won't like her."

"Yes but don't worry! It's not like I wouldn't like you or anything!" Saten reassured, earning a cheer from the little one.

Yuriko let out a low growl before letting out a 'tch'. "So what the hell are you still sticking around me for?"

"Eh…?"

"You know everything, don't you?" Yuriko turned towards her with a sharp look in her narrowed eyes. "About what I've done. Then why are you still talking to me here? Shouldn't you start staying far away from me or are you braindead?" she snapped.

The Misaka clones kept silence as they watched the scene unfold. By the look in Yuriko's eyes, they could gauge the seriousness in their guadian's situation. If they were to intervene, it wouldn't spell out a good result. Misaka WORST was only silent because she wanted to see how would the conversation go about out of curiosity more than worry. She was programmed to held malice than goodwill but was hanging in-between the two.

"I don't get what you are saying. I'm not pushing you away, am I?" Saten retorted. "It's not like you are that bad!"

Hearing that just thrown Yuriko off a little before she regained with a seething look this time, moving around just to punch against the wall just at the side of Saten's head, leaving a huge crack. "Don't screw with me! I killed over ten thousand people and almost her!" Yuriko pointed at Misaka 10032. "Don't tell me that was nothing!"

"It is certainly something. And something huge at that. But Yomikawa-sensei said that you are repenting for it, aren't you?"

"That doesn't make me feel any better at all!"

"You are not supposed to feel good when you reflect," Saten shot back, leveling the sharp look with her own. "Even for what you had done in the past, it is still no reason for you to continue to suffer till death especially after you realized it! You are not supposed to use it as an excuse to run away from what you deserve!"

Yuriko growled. "I know damn well what I deserve!"

"Apparently, you don't! You deserve to repent and the chance to turn over. If you have so much time to keep punishing all the time, why don't you try doing something more productive in your life? If not for the sake of yourself then for the sake of people around you!"

"If you mean going to school and living in here then you are damn mistaken. My presence will bring nothing more than danger to people I get close with. One day, you will find yourself regret associating with me," Yuriko snarled.

Saten gave her a determined look. "I won't regret it."

"You won't have any if you get killed, you crazy bitch."

"Wouldn't that sum things up about me having no regrets?" Saten challenged.

"I'm fucking serious here. The next thing you know, you will find yourself lying in your deathbed."

"Then at least make a crater for me to rest in. I don't really like cramped spaces."

Yuriko had decided that this girl could be as stubborn as Yomikawa if she wanted to. The albino couldn't tell why though. Why would this normal, level zero girl wasn't concerned about her own life? She should know the risks already and yet she wasn't backing out. Saten definitely wasn't the kind to abandon her friends in their time of need and was sure that her own friends felt the same way. Misaka, Kuroko, Uiharu and many others. Yuriko is obviously underestimating people.

"Tch. Like hell I'd go through that trouble," she finally quipped, having calmed down much more.

"You're pretty lazy, aren't you?" Saten remarked with a grin.

Yuriko gave her a smirk in reply. "Having to make a damn place underground for your coffin is much more troublesome than keeping you alive, shitty girl."

"Don't worry. I'm pretty darn difficult to kick the bucket yet."

"Who the hell is worrying?"

"Does that mean that Yuriko and Saten are friends now? MISAKA asks hopefully, deciding that it was the right time for her to speak up!"

"Who are friends?" Saten and Yuriko retorted in unison.

"They talked together! MISAKA squeals as MISAKA clapped her hands together in awe!"

Misaka WORST gave out a short teasing cackle at the both of them. "Why, you two even learnt how to speak together. Your bonds must really be getting closer than you thought. Wow, I'm pretty jealous~" she purred.

"You are sick," Yuriko pointed out while giving her a disgusted look.

"Hmph," Saten folded her arms across her chest and looked away.

"By the way, why are you even here?" Yuriko demanded while looking at Misaka 10032.

"I was asked to inform you that the frog faced doctor wanted to meet up with you as soon as possible. MISAKA replied honestly, remembering her mission here."

Yuriko let out an irritated sigh. That would add up one more thing to her to-do list. Whatever the frog faced doctor wanted to see her for, better be darn important. She had better things to do than running around the town for a cup of tea. Hopefully it would be something related to prolonging the time limit on the support from the Misaka Network. However, it took awhile to notice that Misaka 10032 had walked towards her and tugging on the hem of her skirt.

"What the hell are you doing?" Yuriko asked while raising an eyebrow at the clone. Her feelings for her was no different from Last Order and the other remaining sisters. Although she had some bad memories from Misaka 10032 especially.

"We, the rest of the sisters, holds no grudges towards you. MISAKA said, wanting you to know our thoughts."

Yuriko was certainly taken aback no matter how many times the clones had to repeat themselves. Gaining forgiveness was something Yuriko had decided that it wouldn't be easy. That was why she had often acted more of a 'fatherly' figure towards them (Because being motherly wouldn't be more suited to the things she had done for them). She had protected them with her strength, preventing them from facing anymore deaths. Because the guilt would never be washed away. Ever.

"Tch. Whatever."

* * *

I'm actually having an idea to use one of the routes I have in mind to create a new fanfic consisting of Male!Accelerator and Saten Ruiko. But it will be put on hold for now. Please review!


	5. Calm Before A Storm

I apologize in the relatively shortness of this chapter since I'm planning on saving all the explanations in the next one. Please bear with me till then! On another note, please try not to rush me in making certain characters appear. The main six characters of this fic (Touma, Misaka, Kuroko, Yuriko, Saten and Uiharu) will have their own time in here along with the other supporting characters.

**Kiiihhhaaarrraaa-kkkuuunnn: They are in it now.**

**marze09: Thank you! XD**

**I DO NOT OWN TO ARU MAJUTSU NO INDEX**

* * *

After helping Yuriko to unpack, which didn't take much time because she didn't own a lot of things, they decided to head to where they promised to meet Uiharu at. Misaka WORST and Last Order wanted to follow but was given a definite, serious 'NO' in their face by the albino. If Misaka Mikoto was there, it would cause some trouble to her if her friends were to start bombarding her with questions. Although it would be to Yuriko's pleasure to see Misaka squirm, she wasn't in the mood for drama.

That was why Misaka WORST and Last Order stayed at the dorm, or at least Yuriko hoped they would or else they wouldn't escape her wrath this time. Sometimes, she wondered if Yomikawa was serious about letting her have a new taste of freedom. From the looks of it, it seemed more like a new leash of commitment which she couldn't give a damn shit about. Yuriko just had a feeling Yomikawa was snickering somewhere. Damn that woman.

_I wonder what made her make such a scary face. _Saten wondered while looking at Yuriko.

"Hey, are you alright?" Saten questioned.

"Tch. I'm fine," Yuriko replied.

Saten huffed in response. "I'm sorry for worrying."

"There is hardly anything for you to worry about when it comes to me."

_Fine. Whatever you say. _Saten thought with a mental sigh.

Their destination soon grew within their sight. Uiharu was definitely there, waving at him cheerfully despite the scene around her. There was Misaka Mikoto who was pulling onto Kamijou Touma's ear while Shirai Kuroko was glaring dangers at the Imagine Breaker ability user. When Yuriko and Saten were noticed, Misaka and Touma each yelled in their own respective voices while pointing their index fingers at Yuriko.

_I guess they would be surprised. _Saten thought while sweatdropping, debating if she should inform Misaka of her knowledge.

"FUKO DA!" Touma exclaimed as he looked as though he was trying to get out of a nightmare.

"Moron. Is this how you greet people?" Yuriko hissed intimidatingly.

That was when Misaka made herself in-between Touma and Yuriko. "You! What are you doing here? A-And why are you wearing… THAT?"

"Are you an idiot? I am attending Sakugawa Middle School. It's normal for me to wear this," she replied in a bored tone. Maybe she should congratulate herself for being more normal than someone. Then, she stepped forward closer towards Misaka and hissed, "And keep your mouth shut." Meaning, not to give anything away.

"Onee-sama, do you know this person?" Kuroko questioned.

It took a few more seconds for Misaka who was gritting her teeth at the albino in front of her before stepping backwards. "Uh… yeah. I guess so. She is just an old acquaintance of mine whom I hadn't met in a long time," she answered with a nervous laughter.

"Um… shall we go inside?" Uiharu asked, motioning to the family restaurant beside her.

"Wait, I'm going in too?" Touma asked.

"Don't you dare forget about our deal, idiot," Misaka asserted, little cracks of blue electricity flew around her head, threatening to shock one certain individual into oblivion. "You owe me for my help in clearing your food bills for that sister's meal."

Touma sweated at the memory. He almost went into a huge debt because of that. "Then wouldn't it be normal to get her to come instead of me?"

"Well you didn't bring her to school, did you? Now stop complaining!" Misaka demanded and pulled him in by the collar with a seething Kuroko with her pink hair floating around her in anger as she followed inside.

Soon, all of them entered the restaurant.

-x-

They were seated in a larger table with Touma, Misaka and Kuroko on one side of the seat while Uiharu, Saten and Yuriko taking the seat on the opposite side facing the former three. Anyone would be able to feel the tension between Touma, Misaka and Yuriko while the one radiating the most uncomfortable aura was Kuroko herself at seeing Touma and Misaka sitting right next to each other. The ones who were normal are Saten and UIharu as per usual.

_This is almost too difficult to breathe in. _Saten thought after they gave their orders to the waitress.

"So, how was your Judgement work?" Saten asked Uiharu and Kuroko, hoping to break the tension around the table.

"Ah… about that. We recently received a slightly more difficult case lately," Uiharu replied, blinking herself out of her state of staring between the other four. "After our meal, Shirai-san and I would have to return to the office immediately."

Saten blinked. "Eh… another case, huh." Bummer. That would mean less time for them to hang out. "What is this one about?"

"There are some cases whereby higher level ability users and even Skill-Outs are being brutally attacked by lower level users. They say that instead of a group, they work as a pairs in each of their attacks instead," Kuroko explained. "And the most mysterious description we received was that the pairs used more than one type of ability."

"A dual ability skill user?" Misaka asked.

"Nope. Remember, finding a dual ability user is incredibly rare. And that's why it's even more impossible to have mere level ones or twos capable of having more than one skills. If not, they would be categorized as higher levels at basics."

"Could it be that the system made a mistake?" Touma asked, scratching the back of his head in confusion.

"Impossible. Our system hardly makes a mistake in records," Kuroko pointed out.

Yuriko cracked open an eye, joining in the conversation as well. Pairs. Dual skill like ability. "What else did the victims say?"

"They said something about each pairs only uses two abilities if I am not wrong," Uiharu pondered aloud while thinking back on the information they received. "Each person in a pair was able to use two abilities. And the abilities they used resembled the ones their partner uses as well. Each pairs also has a different pairs of abilities too."

"In other words…" Misaka murmured. "Sharing of abilities?"

"Is that even possible?" Saten asked.

Yuriko, on the other hand, wasn't surprised. "With what the Academy City could come up with so far, I am not surprised," she quipped dryly.

Touma, Misaka and Saten could at least understand where Yuriko was coming from. Kuroko and Uiharu may have some information as well but highly unlikely as much as the other four of them knew. This new special event was definitely not the attackers' own doing. Someone must be helping them to develop it behind the scenes. Most likely, Yuriko would suspect, were the researchers of Academy City.

"This time, the Anti-Skill and Judgement are joining hands in solving this problem," Kuroko proclaimed. "We had even gotten Kiyama Harumi in assisting us in this new development."

"After this meal, we are going to the hospital to meet up with her," Uiharu added.

"I am coming with you," Misaka volunteered.

Kuroko, instead, gave a side glance towards Misaka in a knowing, mocking way. "Onee-sama. Surely you wouldn't be considering to get yourself involved because the situation seemed interesting, would it? I would highly advice you to prevent using violence this time."

Misaka blushed at that, partly because Touma was here too. "I-Idiot! I wasn't thinking of anything like that! I just wanted to help!"

"In that case, I'm following too," Saten chirped up as well before turning to Yuriko. "Are you going to come along?"

"Hn. Yeah, sure," she replied monotonously.

Yuriko was going to make a visit to the hospital by today anyway. If they are talking about the same hospital that the victims are being treated at, she was sure that Heaven Canceller would be in the same one as well. Although Heaven Canceller belonged to a certain hospital by default, he tends to make trips in between hospitals depending on the situation. It is by logic that the Kiyama Harumi they spoke about would be doing her investigating right there too.

"I'm coming too," Touma spoke up, wanting to help out in any way he can.

"That settles it!" Saten nodded.

* * *

After their meal, the group made their way towards the hospital where they were supposed to meet up with Kiyama Harumi and Heaven Canceller for Yuriko. The tension in this city caused by this new situation didn't go unnoticed by Misaka, Touma and Yuriko, having involved in far too many events to be able to detect when a storm was brewing up. However, Yuriko seemed to be able to remain calmer than the other two.

Upon arrival, they went ahead to their designated meeting point and found Heaven Canceller and Kiyama Harumi engaging in a talk. Heaven Canceller wore his usual doctor outfit while Kiyama wore her research labcoat over her long sleeve shirt and brown pencil skirt. Looking at the research attire made Yuriko feel slightly on edge.

"Kiyama-san," Uiharu greeted first when they approached the two.

Kiyama adverted her attention to Uiharu and spoke, "Ah… you are here. But why are there so many of you?" she asked in her usual slow pattern of speech.

"You seemed to be doing much better," Kuroko pointed out, taking note at the lack of eyebags underneath her eyes. "But this is not the time for casual talk. We're sent to ask if you had found anything out so far relating to the recent case."

"Yes. It's not enough as concrete evidence but it is still progression," Kiyama spoke. "By the way, could we talk somewhere else? It's a little hot talking while standing…" she murmured while slowly taking off her lab coat followed by…

"Don't strip!" Misaka exclaimed as she stopped Kiyama's hands with her own before turning around to glare at Touma. "Don't you dare look!"

Touma held out his hands in defense and shook his head wildly. "I-I'm not looking! H-How would I know when she would suddenly strip anyway!"

"My apologies. I hadn't brought you into a better room to chat yet since you just arrived. This way, please," Heaven Canceller said politely as he offered out his hand towards the room right behind him. "And good timing Yuriko. I was just looking for you."

"Yeah, I got that," Yuriko replied.

"That's good. We could have that talk after this discussion if you don't mind."

Yuriko shrugged in response as she followed into the room. She didn't want to admit it but she may be just as interested as Misaka is. Even though she desperately wanted her peace, she had already come to terms that it would be relatively impossible as long as she is living in a spontaneous place as Academy City. Plus, if researchers are involved in this, it gave her more the reason to rip those labcoat wearing fools apart.

"Ah… this place is definitely cooler," Kiyama remarked as she took her place on a seat. "Now… shall we begin."

* * *

Explanations will be done in the next chapter. Please review!


	6. Joint Skills arc

Probably another boring chapter but this would explain some of the strange happenings in the fic.

**marze09: Exactly. xD I don't really like a romance relationship establishing too fast after two people meets.**

**Takawai: Thank you! I'm happy that you enjoyed it! Oh, I'm sorry. I will keep that in mind and make changes to the previous chapter!**

**I DO NOT OWN TO ARU MAJUTSU NO INDEX**

* * *

The occupants in the room got themselves seated. Heaven Canceller had informed Yuriko to see him later and wouldn't be around since he had to tend to the other patients, leaving with only Kiyama, Misaka, Touma, Kuroko, Uiharu, Saten and Yuriko in the room. The older woman took her seat behind the desk while the others sat around the opposite table in an orderly manner, waiting to be explained of the current situation.

"First of all, you understand that the situation we have in hand is regarding Dual Skills Ability users, am I correct?" Kiyama asked. When the others nodded, she continued, "Dual Skills Ability users would be an incorrect term. We've already established them as Shared Ability users. It is a process whereby two individual share their personal reality with each other."

"But how is that possible?" Kuroko questioned. "And what are the risks to it?"

Kiyama nodded in response. "I was about to get to that. In order for it to happen, there must be a processor for it. The method to acquire this result could be alike to the method of the Level upper. But of course, the risks would be higher or lower depending on the users."

Saten could be seen visibly stiffening at the mention of the Level Upper incident. The ones around her felt it too but chose not to say anything about it. Although Saten claimed that she had moved on from that very incident, it was one of her very first and grave mistake she ever made in her life which affected other people around her. She wasn't proud of it nor she would forgive herself if she were to ever disregard that mistake.

"What do you mean by… depending on the users?" Misaka inquired.

"The conditions of a smooth 'transactions'. One, the number of users have to kept at a minimum more than one. Two, both users have to be one the same level with each other. Three, he elements of the abilities would have to be or almost the same. These factors would make the least risks affecting the users but of course, we can assume that not all of them would abide to the conditions," Kiyama explained.

"What about… the risks?" Uiharu asked.

Kiyama closed her eyes for a moment before answering. "The risks have a range of fatigue to a serious brain injury. First of all, one person should only manage their own personal reality. Having to share another developed one would put a strain on their brains. Small signs such as fatigue would only come from those who abide by the conditions."

"Aside from having only two to share each other's personal reality, their levels and abilities has to be kept the same?" Touma reaffirmed.

"Yes. Having to experience another level or ability similar to an individual's own, their brain might most likely be accustomed to it quicker and more efficiently thus lowering the risks of a strain. If a level five and a level one were to be partners, the level one wouldn't be able to manage such high level of processing power in their brain."

"Do you know who is behind all this?" Yuriko questioned this time.

Kiyama nodded slowly. "Heaven Canceller had requested your audience later on for that very matter. As for the rest of you, you might not need to know at the moment. It would be wise for the doctor to speak his mind to the girl first. I understand that this is already in Judgement's hands but what has to be done first has to be done."

Although Misaka, Kuroko and Uiharu tried to protest, Saten could somehow understand why Heaven Canceller wanted to talk to Yuriko first. Of course, this situation might have something to do with Yuriko. With what she had heard from Yomikawa, she could guess that the people involved are somehow related to Yuriko's past. A past which she wouldn't want anyone to know. And judging from Yuriko's personality, she would most likely have to be warned beforehand.

"If you said that the method is similar to that of a Level Upper user, we could assume that the users' brain could be affected in a form of music?" Kuroko asked instead.

"It is one of the possibilities. We. humans, have five senses that are directly connected to the brain. With this new sharing of abilities, it can also be possible that the processors used by each pair are different. Even in the form of music, the contents is to be shared with only two people and no one else."

"In other words… as different from the Level Upper, there could be different tunes for each pair?" Misaka questioned.

"Music could very well be one of the device. Each category will have their own sets of contents," Kiyama replied. "However, in each contents, there has to be similar piece that acts as booting code for the system. As of now, we are not sure what could the person in charge gain from this experiment," she further explained.

This was as far as Kiyama had gathered so far. However, it was already more than enough information to shed some light on the Judgement members and the others. Kuroko and UIharu knew that this would be an even more difficult case to crack than the Level Upper incident. But apparently for now, they had more helpers. Soon enough, they had decided to label this task as the 'Joint Skills' case.

"I will require you to find one of the tools used to bring about the reaction in order for me to find out more," Kiyama requested.

"We will definitely find it," Touma promised in determination while Misaka, Kuroko, Uiharu and Saten nodded in agreement.

* * *

After the meeting with Kiyama was concluded, Yuriko headed towards where Heaven Canceller is without a word. Saten had convinced her friends and Touma to head back to where they should be heading first as she would wait for Yuriko in the hospital since she didn't want her to get lost. Uiharu wanted to stay with her but Kuroko reminded her of the overtime work Judgement had piled onto their shoulders. Misaka merely gave a nod to Saten in understanding and followed the rest out of the hospital.

Saten took her place on a couch nearby and drifted off into thoughts. She wondered if she would be able to resist the temptation of using such devices again. Although it might not benefit much if she were to use to with a fellow level zero, no doubt she would experience her powers again if she were to team up with a higher level user. When she realized what she was thinking, she immediately shook the thought off and berated herself for it. There is no way she would worry her friends ever again.

Especially Uiharu.

Inside an office like room, Heaven Canceller and Yuriko stood opposite of each other after Yuriko had declined the offer to sit. Conversations with Yuriko were usually relatively quick as she'd rather listen to everything rather than speaking out her own opinions. Looking at the frog faced doctor's grave and serious facial expression, she knew that she would definitely not like what was about to come.

"Since Kiyama had informed all of you about our current plight, I do not think I have to re-explain it now. Instead, I will tell you that the ones behind this… is definitely a Kihara," Heaven Canceller said.

Kihara.

The name brought back memories for Yuriko. And they were downright unpleasant. Yuriko had met other scientists belonging to the Kihara family before but Kihara Amata was the one whom had really interacted with her. He wasn't the best of babysitter, Yuriko had to admit, but she gained her basic fighting powers through his lessons. Nevertheless, it was a family name full of idiocy which she grew to hate and despise.

"How are you so sure?" Yuriko questioned.

"Out of all the scientist family in Academy City, Kihara is the one whom would resort to any methods to get what they want. You could say that they are very ambitious, especially Kihara Gensei," Heaven Canceller pointed out. "We suspect that they might already had gotten ahold of Kiyama's experiment portfolios before the Child Errors she was taking care of went into a coma. Most of the scientists involved other than Kiyama and Gensei were members of the Kihara family."

"So you're saying that they took the portfolios and improvised?" Yuriko inquired with an eyebrow raised before smirking. "Hn. I wouldn't expect anything less from those filthy beings."

Heaven Canceller let out a sigh. "I wanted to let you know of this because I know of your past with them. I do not approve of you going after them by yourself but rather… I was hoping for you to help out Kiyama and the kids."

"What if I refuse?"

"Then there is nothing I can do," Heaven Canceller admitted with a serious face. It was as though he already knew what Yuriko's decision would be. "I'm sure you know that charging in recklessly without any leads is not going to get you anywhere."

"Tch. Don't mock me," Yuriko threatened.

Heaven Canceller gave a knowing smile. "I know of your strength. But during your 'journey', I know that you must've learnt and experienced many things. That the best course of actions would have to be taken with a group."

"Even so, they would be the least likely lot of people I would play around with," she grumbled.

"You hadn't changed too much, Yuriko. And that is why I am assured."

Yuriko gave the doctor a sharp glare. "Are you messing around with me?"

"Not at all," he promised.

"Tch."

-x-

After Yuriko had finished her talk with the doctor, she stepped out of the room and started to head back home when the corners of her eyes caught sight of a sleeping figure on the sofa. It was Saten. Yuriko frowned at that. Didn't that girl went back along with the others? What? Did she think that Yuriko would get lost? Even though she had only visited her dorm once, there was no way for her to get lost ever. She'd find her way back either way.

Letting out an irritated sigh, she went over to the sleeping girl and nudged the leg with her foot. It wouldn't do her good if she left Saten alone. If she did, Last Order would most likely demand her to fetch her back and if she refuses, Last Order would run off on her own. She didn't need the additional chain of events anymore than she had experienced.

"Mmmmgh…?" Saten groaned as she started to wake up from her nap.

"Sleeping comfortably, aren't you? Why not take up the hospital beds to sleep?" she grumbled.

"Ehhh…? Oh, I must've fallen asleep," Saten murmured while rubbing her eyes tiredly. "You are done talking with the doctor? How did it go?"

Yuriko clicked her tongue, something Saten was beginning to dislike, and answered, "It's none of your business."

Saten didn't expect anything more from that. If it really had something big to do with Yuriko's past, the albino was bound to be as secretive as a spy. She wondered if she should consult Yomikawa about this before the albino does something crazy like running off on her own and get herself into deeper trouble. It would seem like she was a trouble magnet as much as Yuriko would maim anyone who point that out.

"I see," Saten spoke instead and stood up, stretching her sore limbs. "Ow, I better not sleep on the couch again."

"Right," Yuriko quipped sarcastically and started to walk quickly. "I'm heading back now. You better hurry up because I won't be slowing down for you."

Saten made an indignant noise at that before she realized that Yuriko had stopped her movements and standing at the entrance of the hospital… waiting for her to catch up. She chuckled inwardly at the albino's behavior and jogged towards her. If Yomikawa had saw this, she would've remarked that the two had become more than just acquaintances now.

* * *

The development between Yuriko and Saten would be kind of slow but I will be sure not to drag it on for too long. Please review!


	7. Like A Happy Family, No?

I'm really sorry for the lack of updates. I had been pondering on how to get the story to progress into the next step while making some progress on their relationship as well. I have to point out that this fic will strictly be mostly centering around YurikoxSaten. ToumaxMisaka would be included as well but they won't be appearing in every single chapter.

**noctisluxys: Thank you very much! I'm very glad that you liked it. The development will be slow but it won't take too much time for it to happen. ToumaxMisaka will be involved too much definitely not as much.**

**I DO NOT OWN TO ARU MAJUTSU NO INDEX**

* * *

_I… didn't get to have any sleep… _Saten thought while having her body wrapped around by Yuriko's limbs.

After they had gotten back home, they had to resolve one problem immediately. Sleeping arrangements. Sakugawa Middle School's dorm room consists of a double-decker bed with only one single size mattress located at the top and bottom. Initially, both Last Order and Misaka WORST wanted to share the mattress with Yuriko until the albino couldn't take their quarreling anymore and demanded them, as an order, to share the mattress with each other instead. But as an immediate impromptu way to resolve the fighting, Yuriko failed to notice that it would leave with her and Saten having to share. It was too late when Last Order called on the upper mattress and Misaka WORST begrudgingly followed.

And in the middle of the night…

_Flashback_

_Saten was woken up by a sudden chill throughout her body. She opened her eyes tiredly and felt extremely cold. Shifting her eyes around slightly, she found that Yuriko had hogged the small blanket meant for only a single person. Saten's eyebrow twitched in irritation and proceeded to grab her share of the blanket back, only to fail in doing so when the still sleeping Yuriko suddenly gripped onto the blanket and tugged it back._

_What a troublesome person… Saten thought as she fought hard as well._

_The tug of war continued until the blanket was flung over onto the floor._

_"A-Ah…" Saten gasped in a hush voice._

_Because of Yuriko's tendency to grab anything as a source of warmth whenever her body becomes chilly while she was asleep, her hands shot out towards the closest warmth around her. Saten, to be exact. The black haired girl couldn't possibly react enough when her body was suddenly pulled towards Yuriko's, her head colliding with the other's chest while her body was within the other's limbs. Thank god Yuriko wasn't capable of having her Vector Change ability turned on 24/7._

_Yuriko really does have a chest of a male… Saten thought before shaking it out of her head. Wh-What the heck am I thinking?_

_"Um… Yuriko…?" Saten called out while trying to squirm her way out of her strong grip._

_But to no avail when Yuriko remained asleep._

_"Th-this can't be happening. H-Hey Yuriko… Wake up, please," Saten pleaded as she tried to shake the other._

_The black haired girl tensed up when Yuriko's facial expression turned into a frown. Even though she couldn't activate her ability at the moment, a Level Five wasn't only strong in the ability department. And despite Yuriko's already weakened physical strength, she could still probably slam Saten into the neighboring rooms if she wanted to. Perhaps it was best to stay quiet and try to go to sleep._

_End of Flashback_

A few seconds later, the alarm clock rang loudly before it went dead silent again. Saten looked in horror when the alarm clock was flung into the wall, resulting in a loud crash which then successfully awoken the sleeping albino and all the occupants in this room. Hopefully, Yuriko hadn't awoken the whole dorm awake. And yes, she was lucky that she didn't scream in her dorm mate's ear to wake her up. That could've been her lying on the floor in little bits.

"What a loud noise…" Yuriko grumbled sleepily and opened her eyes. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You broke the alarm clock, you idiot," Saten hissed and squirmed in her grip. "And could you please let go of me?"

Yuriko's eyebrows were drawn together until she had comprehend the position they were in and quickly drew back her hands. "Geez, it's not like I wanted to do it."

"You weren't letting go off me no matter what," she pointed out irritably.

"Why the hell are you getting mad at me for?" Yuriko growled.

"I didn't get any sleep because of you!"

"You could've just fallen asleep if you wanted to! Don't tell me you kept staring at me the whole night!" Yuriko shouted back.

"You shoved my face into your chest, moron! You would be the last thing I would want to stare at anyway!"

"Good! Because being stared by you is disturbing!"

"And looking at you for more than three seconds makes my tastebuds bitter!"

With a few more seconds of glaring and snarling, the two stubborn hot-headed girls turned their heads away from each other. That was when Misaka WORST and Last Order poked their heads out from above of their beds.

"You two lovebirds sure love to quarrel early in the morning," Misaka WORST remarked.

"We are NOT LOVEBIRDS!" The two of them shouted.

"Good morning, greets MISAKA although MISAKA is still pouty that MISAKA was awaken by you two."

Yuriko rolled her eyes and got herself off the bed the two were sharing. "Deal with it, you annoying brat. Or just go back to sleep so that I won't have to deal with you too," she grumbled and went to the bathroom to get ready.

"MISAKA is not sleepy anymore! exclaims MISAKA as MISAKA feels fully awaken now~" Last Order jumped down from the bed and landed on her feet perfectly. "MISAKA is hungry! says MISAKA as MISAKA follows you into the bathroom, hoping that you will give MISAKA food!"

"Don't run around in here, you crazy brat! If you want food, go bug the annoying woman!"

"Annoying?" Saten exclaimed.

Misaka WORST yawned and hopped off her bed as well. "She thinks that everyone is annoying so there is nothing to overreact about," she remarked and skipped off into the bathroom as well. "Let's bathe together, shall we~?"

"Waaaah! Why are you throwing your clothes at MISAKA? asks MISAKA in horror as MISAKA tries to get free!"

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

"SATEN! COME AND JOIN US TOO~" Misaka WORST called out from the bathroom. "WE CAN HAVE A WOMEN BATHE TOGETHER~"

"Waaaah! Why wasn't MISAKA invited? demands MISAKA as MISAKA feels hurt!"

"Sorry, only those who have tits are allowed~! Although I have to say, Yuriko's are not much of a difference from the little brat's."

_"STOP. TOUCHING. ME!" _Yuriko screamed.

Saten was smart to kept silent and went to the kitchen again, shaking her head and sighing loudly at the loud noises from the bathroom. Living with these guys are bound to give her headaches every morning. Still, Saten couldn't help but felt a wave of excitement flowing through her. It was surely going to be an interesting life with these clowns around here and she felt that she wouldn't have it another way. She giggled to herself and took out some eggs from the fridge.

Oh! Should they have a small shopping trip for Yuriko's feminine clothes?

* * *

The school went by without much of a problem save for Yuriko's loud stream curses at the beginning of the day when they were getting ready for homeroom. Yuriko had never liked being touched by anyone or rather, she was not used to having someone touch her at all. For more than the years she could count on her fingers, anyone who tried to touch her would have their limbs dislocated by her Vector Change ability although the situation had changed ever since she didn't have the ability on twenty-four seven.

It was definitely much easier to protect someone like Last order but at the same time, it gave Misaka WORST more access to disturbing physical contacts.

And Misaka WORST just happened to be one of the few people Yuriko would mind turning her power on against. Damn her and her conscience. She really wanted to know how much she had changed ever since that… incident. Ever since that damned Level zero student managed to defeat her in battle. Her animosity towards him had definitely diminished when they had worked together during their business with Birdway. But that didn't mean that she had forgotten everything.

"Hey Yuriko? Are you alright? You look as though you are going to kill the guy in front…" Saten pointed out.

Yuriko blinked before taking notice at the random stranger in front of them, cowering in fear. "Tch." She closed her eyes and turned her head away. "Hey, we are going to shopping, aren't we? So why the heck do we have to babysit the brat and the pervert?" she demanded.

"MISAKA wants to tag along and see Yuriko in pretty clothes, says MISAKA in eagerness!"

"Because I'll make you look much better than yourself," Misaka WORST spoke in a matter-of-fact tone.

Saten smiled nervously at Yuriko's growing rage. "Well, there you go. We can't keep them in the apartment all the time either since the room cleaning service tidies up our room at a certain time in the day. If they found out that we are housing them, we might get into trouble."

"Why not just send them to Yomikawa?" Yuriko demanded.

"She said that it would be best for Last Order to stick around you since you are like a… father to her," Saten replied. "But why father though? Since you are a female and all."

"Because, dear daddy here, is much too violent for a kind, sweet, domestic mother," Misaka WORST explained with a smirk on her lips.

"Don't call me that. It's disturbing to hear it from your mouth," Yuriko barked loudly.

Last Order grinned and hugged one of Yuriko's legs. "Because Yuriko always protects MISAKA like a father would! says MISAKA as MISAKA fake sniffed for the moment."

"You are one hell of an annoying brat, do you know that?"

"There you go again~ Yuriko really have to stop being so tsuntsun-Uwah! Yuriko is making that scary face again! exclaims MISAKA as MISAKA clings onto your leg further, hoping that you won't get too angry!"

Yuriko let out a final sigh before looking out at the window. "Just how much longer will it take for us to get there?"

"A few more minutes. The shopping mall isn't that far from the school," Saten replied.

"Good, I need to get out of here before I start having the urge to crush something."

"WOW~! The city is moving! cries MISAKA in amazement as MISAKA climbs up onto your shoulder!"

"Don't make yourself the first on my list," Yuriko hissed as she pulled Last Order off her shoulder and set her on the ground, ignoring her puff of anger.

Fortunately, within the few minutes, nothing on the train was broken. From what she had heard from Yomikawa, Saten had to give credit to Yuriko for not turning on her collar on the train itself. She was known to have a short fuse but Saten could tell she wouldn't hurt anyone without a valid reason. That doesn't applies to objects around her though. After all, the huge dent on the wall in Yomikawa's home was pretty much still intact.

That was the last thing a train would need.

"Finally," Yuriko exclaimed in huge annoyance. "Oi. Don't wander off far. I am not going to look all over the place for you again if you get lost," Yuriko warned Last order.

"MISAKA would be fine without such intensive care~ assures MISAKA as MISAKA tries to seek permission to be free."

"It won't be a good idea to get lost in here. The train station and the shopping mall would be very crowded and huge," Saten remarked while seemingly in a thought. "Perhaps it would be a good idea to carry Last Order. If we come into a very packed crowd, Last Order might just be pushed away without us knowing."

Misaka WORST held her hands up as a sign of 'no'. "I am not going to carry her. Too much effort."

They turned to Yuriko.

"…Can't you all people see that I semi-crippled?" Yuriko reminded as she held out her crutch in emphasis.

Which leaves…

_"_Fine. I will do it," Saten groaned and picked Last Order up in her arms. It was her idea so go figures she would be the one to carry it out too. "Let's leave the platform before more people comes in," she suggested.

"Wait," Misaka WORST commanded and skipped in front of them. "Move to your left a little bit," she requested, pointing at Saten with her index finger as an order.

Confused, Saten obliged anyway and did so before stopping beside Yuriko. Yuriko also held the same confused expression but was more of a, 'what-the-hell-are-you-plotting-this-time, you-crazy-woman' kind of look. Misaka WORST leaned forward, narrowing her eyes in inspection as she put her hand on her chin as though in a deep serious thought. Not that Yuriko would believe that Misaka WORST could think seriously at any time of a day.

"Yuriko seems like a father. Saten looks like a mother now," Misaka WORST remarked.

"Hah?" The both of them let out in complete obliviousness.

"Come on! Don't you guys feel like we are like a family now? Yuriko the daddy, Saten the mommy, I as the sexy older sister and Last Order as a baby brat."

"MISAKA is not a baby, corrects MISAKA as MISAKA tries to remind that she is older than you!"

Misaka WORST waved the little one off in dismissal with her hand and smirked. "The two of you do have that… parental air around you now."

"What kind of bullshit are you spouting?" Yuriko inquired, trying to figure out what had invaded Misaka WORST's system this time.

"Don't you agree, Saten?" Misaka WORST questioned, ignoring the albino.

Saten sweatdropped as she tried to think of something to say. Honestly, a mother would be the last thing she would ever imagine herself to be. Even until now, she had been relying on her mother's support and was more of a child than a mother figure to anyone. But perhaps that motherly side of her started to grow ever since she had thought of her own mother more ever since the Level Upper incident, driving her to protect her friends.

"I-I don't know. I am pretty much very young still," she reminded.

"Psh." Misaka WORST rolled her eyes in annoyance. Obviously the two of them wasn't aware of what she was implying at all. Such dense people shouldn't even be standing in front of her well and alive at all! "We would make one hell of a family, that's what I'm saying."

_Might as well give those two idiots time. Loads of them, I'm sure. _Misaka WORST thought.

"Yeeees. One HELL indeed," Yuriko drew out sarcastically. "Now if you are done with your pointless mumble, can we get a move on?"

"Yes, father," Misaka WORST quipped with the same amount of sarcasm before they started to head off to their destination.

Meanwhile, they were completely oblivious to the figure approaching them.

* * *

There we go! Please review!


End file.
